the_resistance_chinese_film_2011fandomcom-20200215-history
Other Chinese fiction WWII movies that is similar or spin off to The Resistance
The Resistance Chinese movie, a story about one girl and her fight against an army Cast Characters Location: Tao Hua Dao Island The Resistance Chinese Movie Wiki The actual events that inspired to make The Resistance movie Posters and DVD cover There is no secret that dozens of World War II movies and tv series with fiction stories are made in the Mainland of China, such as one single army man against the entire unit, beautiful female girl spies, horses, dogs, and even kids fighting the Japanese to protect their beautiful red country with five yellow stars. But most popular that had become a cult in China is to have a ninja female assassin against the imperial army as their main heroine of the story and The Resistance is no exception. In the beginning female assassins were mostly for fantasy dynasty movies and tv series however in the middle of 2000s when WWII fictions stories were hatching in the mind of the screenwriter the idea of having these favorite assassins fighting against the Japanese army in the 1940. SCARLET ROSE: One of the first tv series that aired in China with a female assassin dressed head to toe in black outfit were "The Assassin" in 2004, but the best hit on the tv screen was the 2007 series "Scarlet Rose" who not only had one assassin but five assassins against the army with fantastic martial art and interesting story it The the ratings by storm but stayed in China because one trap it couldn't stay away (which many Chinese WWII stories cannot) is the obvious sign of propaganda. But that's a shame because most of the series like Scarlet Rose has potential, and got several sequels like Masked Spies from 2010 and 3 Assassins from 2013. BLACK ROBIN AND PURPLE HOOD: Chinese media is crazy and has a lot of balls to even use famous heroes against the imperial army, the black Robin and purple hood were fictional characters from classic old Japanese movies who were fighting against corrupt warlords and evil samurai. But in the 2013 series "Black Robin and Purple Hood" they are suddenly Chinese and not in a dynasty time but in 1940 and will rescue China from slavery. Another difference is they changed purple Hood to a female instead of a male as the character was in the original. FIVE HEROES GET TOGETHER: The Resistance was the first feature film in China to have a masked avenger against the imperial army, others were using the masked female avenger in tv series. That is until 2014 when the production of "Five heroes get together" began. The movie was spin off from several different fiction war characters from China with a masked female vigilante Xiaoyun, Shaolin fighter from several martial art movies, a journey to the west priest and a typical lonely soldier warrior. Together they would unite and beat the army away from the kingdom in the middle. LEAGUE OF FEMALE ASSASSINS: In 2015 the female vigilante was change to different approach. Instead of the heroic act they change to villains and deadly assassin for the imperial army due to the CCTV media representer thought it would be more appropriate to chose a more Chinese heroes instead of always make Japanese heroes turn against its own army. IMG_0548.PNG|Scarlet Rose tv series from 2007 IMG_0549.PNG|The Assassin tv series from 2004 IMG_0550.PNG|Masked spy tv series from 2010 IMG_0553.PNG|Five heroes get together 2014 movie IMG_0552.PNG|Black Robin and Purple Hood tv series from 2013 IMG_0551.PNG|Three assassins tv series from 2013 IMG_0547.PNG|League of female assassins tv series from 2015 Category:Ninja Category:Movie Category:The Resistance Category:The Resistance 2011 Movie Category:The Resistance Chinese Movie Category:World War II Category:Chinese movies Category:China Category:Assassin